Just Send It
by loveislouderhuh47
Summary: Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale is best friend in 4 years from now. What if they admit their feelings For one another. READ IT TO SEE WHATS HAPPEN LEAVE A REVIEW OR A FOLLOW OR A FAVORITE THANKS GUYS. ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story guys so please review this or follow or favorite it, it will be means a lo will do that. So i just want to to say that i will make another story guys so please stay tune with me. AND THIS STORY IS JUST ONE SHOT.

*Hey Chlo want to come over? Just want to talk to you about something, but if your busy it's okay to me*

Beca is holding her breath that she did'nt know that she's holding it and still staring to the text message that she want to send to her best friend for four years from now. 'Just one click Mitchell just one click' 10 minutes later she made her decision and send it and she threw her phone in her bed.

~In Aubrey and Chloe's Dorm~

"Bree, I can't keep it anymore Bree I want to tell her right now. I like her Bree like, I really like her and it's like called 'Love' but Bree im serious now I want to tell her and I will take the risk if she did'nt like me back, I just want her to know," Chloe said with serious tone

"Chloe, I know you liked her but if she does'nt like you back you will get hurt I don't want you to be hurt Chlo," Aubrey said to her Best friend with concerned look

"I know Bree I can't hide my feelings for her too long Bree. I want her to know that I love her," Chloe said

"Okay Chlo, just pleasec take care of your self when you get back here oka-," As Aubrey was interrupted with Chloe's phone. Chloe reach her phone and see who is the sender and found that it is beca

"Bree, it's Beca," As Chloe pointed towards her phone. She read the message, she think why the Brunette was asking her to come over and what will the brunette will said to her. Chloe text her back.

* Okay Becs, I will come over in 10 and I want too to say something to you okay* As Chloe send the message.

"Bree she wants me to come over, she said she will talk to me about something," Chloe bit her lip that indicates that she is nervous.

" It's going to be fine okay Chloe just calm down okay," Aubrey said as she start to comfort Chloe. Chloe nodded

"Okay Bree I said tto her that I will come over and I will say something too to her," Chloe said nervously.

"Okay Chlo I'll see you when you get back here okay," Aubrey said and kissed the forhed of Chloe. Chloe collect her nerves to calm down

*You can do it just say to her what you feel*

~In Beca's Dorm~

As Beca send the message and heard her phone beep and she saw that the new message is from the redhead. She immediatetly took her phone. She will say something too? Beca was interrupted by the by a knock on the door

"Coming!," When she open the door it reveals a gorgeous redhead "Hey" Beca said "Hi Becs what you up to today huh?" Chloe said as she come inside in the dorm of Beca

"Uh… Chloe I want to say something" "And Becs uh… I want to say something too" Chloe smiled to Beca as Beca nodded

"Uh Beca would you mind if I talk first ? ," Chloe questioned

", Uh no no I don't mind you can talk first of course," Beca smiled to Chloe as Chloe take a deep Breath

"I know it's soudslike crazy to say but Beca since I met you for about Four years from now, I think I like you not as a friend not, as a best friend, but like I ilke you more than a friend, I love you Beca Mithchell." Chloe sighed and continue

"It's okay to me if you did'nt like me back I just want you to kn-" Chloe was shocked when Beca kissed her (Oh My Fucking God Beca Mitchell is kissing Me!) Chloe feels first the softnest of the lips of Beca. As they parted to catch a breath and stil Chloe was shocked

'What the hell was happened?' They smiled to one another. Beca broke the silence first

"Chloe , I like you too like I love you too with my whole heart since we've met, im just afraid when I say it to you that I like you and you did'nt like me back that scares me because I can't live without a bubbly readhead beside me when I woke up in the morning," Beca smiled, Chloe giggled.

"And for the record Chloe, can I ask you to have a date with me?" Beca said nervously

"Yes, of course Beca I would love to go with you in a date," Chloe said as she took the Brunette with a tight hug, Beca was not aware of what you called 'BOUNDARY' with Chloe all of it is okay to her, of course when they met for the first time Chloe is not minding of 'Personal Boundaries.'

"Wait Becs I will tell Bree that you ask me out and you liked me back, she was like super worried mother that you will hurt me when you did'nt like me back," Chloe said and Beca smirked. When Chloe finish texting the Blonde, Beca spoke

"And she will never be worried again because as long as I am living in this world no one can hurt my redhead and I will take care of you away from anything,"

AN

SO GUYS THERE IT IS SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IT :))) THANKS GUYS FOR READING. SEE YOU FOR ANOTHER STORY OF MINE.

**Yes i know guys that you knew this story but i want to to say that i am "allthosememory" just want you to be informed. I make new acc. (sorry) so please Review this again. I make new acc. because there is something happen in my last acc. some stuff sorry guys so yeah please REVIEW this again thanks.**

**B**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

It's just an author note guys.

I just want to to say that I just post my new Story "It's started with a BANG" if you still didn't read it so please read it now and leave a review for me guys. So that's it guys please read it I will promise that it's better this time. And more chapters to come in that story, I just write 5 chapters but I need to see some reviews, follows, or favorite guys. So I gotta go now please read it again and leave a review.

**B**


End file.
